<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【勋兴】《如烟》7 by xxqh9410</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068535">【勋兴】《如烟》7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410'>xxqh9410</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>勋兴</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【勋兴】《如烟》7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《如烟》</p><p> </p><p>文/夏序清和草未歇</p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>张艺兴跪坐在床尾，离着金钟仁大概有半身的距离。他看着金钟仁一只手垂下来，滴答滴答，血顺着手掌往下砸。<br/>血气中的铁锈味逐渐升腾起来，被他捕捉到。<br/>他一下子弹起来，要去撩金钟仁的衣服。<br/>“我没事。”金钟仁捏住了张艺兴的手腕。</p><p>吴世勋已经醒了过来，只是这局面实在是让人难堪，他捏着被角倒是失了主意。<br/>不料张艺兴大步走到床边，把吴世勋拽了起来，“你去看看他。”</p><p>吴世勋只觉得头皮发麻，像是做了什么亏心事。金钟仁的警告被他当了耳旁风，今天倒真像是要面对生死裁决了一般。<br/>拖着步子走近，手还没碰到金钟仁衣服，“滚，别碰我。”<br/>吴世勋吓得一哆嗦，金钟仁简直语气带刀，冷冰冰丢出来这么一句，吴世勋伸出去的手原地僵住，一下子不知道该放到哪里。</p><p>“那你先出去吧。”张艺兴对吴世勋挥挥手，两个明年可以称得上鸠占鹊巢的人，把这间房的真正主人给支了出去。</p><p>吴世勋倒是没说什么，点点头往外走。<br/>出门的时候，还偷眼看了一下金钟仁。</p><p> </p><p>“那个，你先擦擦。”金钟仁对张艺兴挑了挑眉，只见张艺兴从地上捡起T恤正胡乱往上套。<br/>张艺兴闻言哦了一声，从床头上抽了两张纸巾。</p><p>潦草的处理一通，勉强衣冠端正。<br/>张艺兴咬着唇，凑到金钟仁跟前，“给我看看你伤哪儿了。”<br/>金钟仁伸出手臂，透过破掉的织物，能清楚的看到翻起的皮肉来。<br/>张艺兴俯身，从桌下的柜子里拿出医疗箱。</p><p>“才多久，你倒是对这房里的东西门清儿。”金钟仁哼了一声，带着点愠怒。<br/>张艺兴打开箱子翻找消毒水，“伸手。”看着金钟仁乖乖伸出手臂，把伤口露出来。</p><p>消毒水碰着伤，刺痛好像慢了一拍。<br/>一开始只是凉，然后开始痛。金钟仁不知道是不是失了太多血，嘴唇也有些发白，倒是自始至终任由着张艺兴摆弄，一声不吭。<br/>“你不让医生碰，幸好不用缝，不然好了以后要丑死。”张艺兴找出卷绷带来，咬住一头。<br/>金钟仁低头笑，露出洁白的牙齿，“大男人的，带点伤是功勋章。”<br/>张艺兴沉默了一会儿，“你是不是去哪儿了？”<br/>金钟仁嗯了一声，“不处理，这事儿没完。你回去可真要完蛋。”</p><p>虽然张艺兴动作很轻，可是伤口被绷带挤压，金钟仁还是忍不住了嘶了两声。</p><p>“对不起啊，”张艺兴帮金钟仁重新把衣服拉整齐，“都怪我。”<br/>金钟仁轻轻动了一下胳膊，疼得变了脸色，换另一只手摸了摸张艺兴的头，“傻瓜，你有什么对不起我的。”</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋在客厅里有些坐立不安。<br/>也不知道是不是直觉，他觉得如果眼神能杀人，自己早已经被金钟仁碎尸万段了。<br/>虽然他一直对张艺兴和金钟仁的关系没有一个明确的认知，但是从金钟仁的表现上来看，自己大概是不怎么光明磊落的那个。</p><p>而房间里，两个人在说什么他无从知悉。<br/>一下子转念，倒开始担心起来张艺兴，不知道会不会被那个看起来就很凶的金钟仁给怎样。<br/>想到这里，吴世勋鼓起勇气站起身，往自己房间走去，还没到门跟前。<br/>咣当一声，门被打开。<br/>他和走在张艺兴前面的金钟仁四目相对。</p><p>“怎么着？难道你刚刚在偷听？”金钟仁皱眉。<br/>吴世勋无语，“我哪有。”<br/>金钟仁想到刚才进屋时的场面，一下子火气又涌上来，准备发作。<br/>这时候张艺兴走出来，站到金钟仁前面，“我的东西都在门口那间，等等让我收拾一下吧。”<br/>金钟仁点头，把包递到张艺兴手上，“我在门外等你。”</p><p> </p><p>金钟仁才出门，张艺兴就听到啪的一声打火机点火声，这烟鬼。<br/>张艺兴沉吟了一会儿，“其实也没什么可收拾的，不过还是想跟你说一下，我走了。”<br/>吴世勋咬着唇，他觉得自己只要一松口，嘴唇就会开始抖。</p><p>明明知道没资格挽留。<br/>明明一早就知道他会走。</p><p>张艺兴轻轻笑了一声，抬腿往自己住的那间客房走。<br/>现在看来，其实也没什么生活痕迹。<br/>他也不过在这里睡了几天觉。<br/>从枕头下把枪和匕首扔进包里，其他的，<br/>其实都是吴世勋当时买给自己的。<br/>他不准备带走。</p><p>从兜里摸出手机，拉过吴世勋的手，把手机放到吴世勋手心，“这个，也给你留下。”<br/>吴世勋摇头，把张艺兴的手握住，“这个送给你了，你那天给我那么多钱，买两个手机都够了。”<br/>张艺兴思索了一下，没再拒绝，点点头把手机重新揣了回去。</p><p>其实没有别的东西能再收拾的了，可是张艺兴还是站在原地没有动。<br/>吴世勋拉了拉张艺兴衣角，“你是不是不想走。”<br/>张艺兴抿唇，笑了一下，“怎么可以，我不回去，kai也活不了的。”<br/>吴世勋不知道再说什么。</p><p>有点不舍倒是真的。</p><p>“还准备再带你去一次欢乐谷呢，如果我们还能一起坐一次摩天轮的话……”吴世勋声音闷闷的。<br/>张艺兴知道吴世勋想说什么，笑了出声，“其实有遗憾也挺好的，你看，就算再去一次，也不能改变什么的。”</p><p>吴世勋看向张艺兴，他的表情倒是一脸云淡风轻，只是多了些不合年纪的颓靡。</p><p>张艺兴没说错，原本就是什么都没办法改变的。<br/>就算真的心动了，也注定没结果。</p><p>吴世勋重重的点了一下头，“如果不能在一起开心的生活，在不同的地方各自开心也挺好的。张艺兴，我希望你能天天开心。”<br/>张艺兴眼睛里不知道有什么东西迅速的闪了一下，他低下头看着自己的鞋尖，“吴世勋，你会天天开心的。”</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴出门的时候，金钟仁已经在地上留下了好几个烟头。<br/>他看得出张艺兴的表情有些怪，深深看了一眼张艺兴身后的吴世勋。<br/>他要伸手去接张艺兴背着的包，却见张艺兴摇头，“你肩上有伤，我来背。”<br/>金钟仁叹气，弹掉手上未燃尽的烟，“艺兴，电梯到了，你先下去，我等等就来。”<br/>张艺兴踌躇，他看了眼金钟仁，又看看吴世勋。<br/>金钟仁帮张艺兴按了下电梯键，“我不伤他。”</p><p> </p><p>叮～电梯门适时的打开，张艺兴在两人的注视下走了进去。<br/>电梯门合上，金钟仁倚着墙壁向吴世勋扬了扬下巴，“不论如何，还是先谢谢你。”<br/>吴世勋摇摇头，“您客气了。”</p><p>金钟仁的脚踩在烟头上，“然后呢，我们原本就不是一个世界的人，只是一些偏差让你有了错觉。”<br/>吴世勋盯住金钟仁，“他对他的世界不曾有过选择。”<br/>金钟仁笑起来鼻子一皱，“你以为每个人都有的选择？”</p><p>吴世勋双手交叠在胸前，“你喜欢他吧？”<br/>金钟仁把一个烟头踢开，反问，“你不喜欢？”</p><p>吴世勋无话。<br/>两个人面对面站着，直到楼道里的灯暗下来。</p><p>“给。”吴世勋看到金钟仁递过来一个烟盒。<br/>他愣了一下，然后从里头抽出来一根。<br/>前两天还是剑拔弩张，现下一起喷云吐雾，倒是难得的和谐。</p><p> </p><p>其实金钟仁没有说错，不管有得选的，还是没得选的人。<br/>活一辈子都没那么多选择。</p><p>他想起昨天晚上，他有对张艺兴说过，“我现在就挺喜欢你的，你呢？”<br/>张艺兴说，“嗯，挺喜欢的。”<br/>他傻笑，“那就留下来。”<br/>张艺兴像是看傻子一样看着自己，“连混堂会的，拔香都要脱层皮。你以为我玩儿呢。我的命我做不了主的，世勋。”</p><p> </p><p>除了两人的呼吸声，其间只剩下电梯的机械声。<br/>冰冷又精准。<br/>也就一支烟的时间，却好像过了一个钟头。</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴站在楼下的花圃边上，数着散落在草丛里的小白花。<br/>数一会儿，抬头向上望一望。<br/>明知道什么都看不到的，却还是下意识的想看。<br/>鬼知道为什么今天的天气这么好，<br/>对于离别来说未免有点太不应景。</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋觉得喉咙涩涩的。<br/>他想说，请好好照顾他。<br/>但是又觉得是自己多此一举。<br/>金钟仁看起来就能很好的保护他。</p><p>只是一点点心酸慢慢爬上心头，也不知道为什么的。明明说着，只要两个人都开心就好。<br/>在心里还是会小小的难过一下，让你开心的人也许不会是我。</p><p>“你的伤要不要我帮你再看一下了。”吴世勋终于想了个比较好的打破僵局的句子。<br/>“没关系，这点小伤，我身上不知有多少。”金钟仁摇了摇头。<br/>吴世勋也跟着点头，其实从张艺兴身上那些陈年旧伤来推测，金钟仁的身上铁定只多不少的，“那，以后还是希望你们注意安全。”</p><p>金钟仁把烟灰弹掉，掸了掸吴世勋的肩膀，“谢了，我们走了。”</p><p> </p><p>吴世勋看着金钟仁也进了电梯，慢条斯理的进了房间。他趴在客厅的窗户上，看到张艺兴的身影在楼下。<br/>楼太高了，只看到张艺兴小小一个人影，低着头不知道在那里干什么。<br/>看了不一会儿，金钟仁也下去了，拍了下张艺兴的肩膀，两个人一起往外走。</p><p>不知道为什么，吴世勋猛然的觉得鼻子特别酸。<br/>他和张艺兴之间不同世界的屏障又一次铺天盖地的竖了起来，严丝合缝。</p><p>就是这样的，我们都要再次回到各自该在的位置上。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>